BULLIZED
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: There's a dance tonight at Jenny's School and she's finding a nice gentlemen and it's a bully with too much bad things happened from him. Can Brad and Tuck tell her the truth about him? Rated 13


**MONKAYFUN2K5 IS BACK!**

Hey, Monkayfun2K5 here to make another story but before I do I have a announcement to make. I'm making a fan comic of Mighty Mouse and it's almost finished so I'm happy to announced that. Anyway, I'm making a story of My Life As a Teenage Robot and this time Jenny is 19 so does Brad and Tuck 16 and they're on their way to school but unfortunately, there's a bully in town causing too much trouble. Is up to Jenny to stop that bully before Gradulation. Enjoy this story.

* * *

**_This story made contain mild language, action/bully violence and mild sensuality so I rated this story teens and up. _**

**BULLIZED**

**It all started on a sunny morning in the town of Tremorton when Jenny (XJ9) along with her best friends Brad and Tuck all walking to Tremorton High School to get to class before they're late.**

**TUCK: Jenny, who's gonna take you to the dance?**

**JENNY: I don't know, Tuck. Probably I'll find a distinquish gentlemen with a nice body. Bulky arms, good looks and a fine lumpcious hair. Oh, sorry. I must've drooling again. It's a teen thing.**

**TUCK: HEY! Maybe I can be a fine gentlemen for your dance.**

**JENNY:Uhh, Tuck.What I suppose to say this? But... um... You're too small to be in the dance.**

**TUCK: I don't freaking care. I can dance with any kind of women all around me. Tell her, Brad.**

**BRAD: Tuck, let me give you a estimate in dating. In short standards is 12.3 million to one to date with tall women. Under the circumstances, you're the one. BUST!**

**Both of them laughing hysterically from Brad in technical terms of dating.**

**JENNY:That's a good one! Whooeee! What the hell? Oh, my god!**

**BRAD: What is it, Jenny?**

**JENNY: According to my solar timer, it'salmost apporximately 8 o'clock. If we don't move faster, we're gonna late for school.**

**BRAD: Whatare we gonna do?**

**JENNY: Leave everything to me.**

**(Quite by Powder Toastman on the Ren and Stimpy Show shameless plug# 46) Jenny grab Tuck and Brad hands and they're holding on while her own feet turns into jet-propelled boosters to move faster to get to class. As theyzoomaway Brad and Tuck went screaming along the way.**

**BOTH: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Then in no time flat, they're actually went inside Tremorton High School closer to thier classroom 102. Jenny made a wonderful breaking point and Brad andTuck are still wooling after they're experencing Jenny's boosters.**

**JENNY: WE MADE IT! And enough time to spare. So what do you think my rocket boosters? Brad? Tuck?**

**BRAD: Quite on this; always wearingsafety belts at all times.**

**TUCK: Yeah. Also take a bus instead.**

**JENNY: Boys. Come on.**

**As they're going into thier classroom, all the studentswere fooling around notto be educated but only dimwittedexcept for Jenny while she's readingmathematics. Then without warning a teacher came and he's named Mr. Lampertoss.**

**MR. LAMPERTOSS: Morning, class.**

**CLASS:GOOD MORNING, MR. LAMPERTOSS!**

**MR. LAMPERTOSS: Let's get down to business, shall we? Before I can educating your intellectual minds. Which you have some. I have a new student right beside me. Students, meet... uhhh... what's your name?**

**BUTCH: BUTCH. Called me Butch.**

**MR. LAMPERTOSS: Okay. Butch. Please, have a seat closer to Tuck's.**

**BUTCH: With pleasure, sir.**

**TUCK: Hey, Butch, my name is Tuck. Wanna hanging around with me?**

**BUTCH: Eat shit, kid.**

**TUCK: Okay. Wrong expression.**

**BRAD: Hey, man. You don't have to hanging around with Tuck. He's just immatureto say something stupid. Instead of him to hanging out, how about me to hang out with?**

**BUTCH: You know what? You're cool to me, man. Yeah. Let's hang out together after school is over. Wait a damn minute! Who is that?**

**BRAD: Oh, that girl. Her named is XJ9 but we called her Jenny for short. She's a robotic teenage girl invented by Mrs. Wakeman. She's a brilliant inventor and scientist.**

**BUTCH: You don't say. She's incredibly sexy robotic girl I ever seen. Maybe you can help me to get her heart attach to me.**

**BRAD: Oh, dating. It won't be easy. Understand my special dating techniques and you eventually got her in no time.**

**BUTCH: COOL!**

**TUCK: Brad, I don't think it's a good idea. He's a inconsiderate jerk without a heart around his stupid head.**

**BUTCH: Say that again and you'll be swimming with the toilet papers around you.**

**TUCK: GULP!**

**The bell rang and everyone are leaving the classroom as now it's lunchtime at 12 o'clock. All the students are on their tables eating thier lunch while Jenny got her lunch with bolts and oil but since she's almost doing human stuff she's throwing her old lunch into the trash can and now she's eating her real lunch like all human students do. Eating Spaghetti and meatballs. Her phone computer rings and Jenny answers it.**

**JENNY: Hey, Mom, I'm just finishing my lunch. What's up?**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: XJ9, GET TO DOWNTOWN, IMMEDIATELY! THERE'S A GIANT SHARKLIKE CREATURE RAMPAGING THE CITY INCREASINGLY TO NONE!**

**JENNY: On my way, Mom. Geez, I'd never having a chance to finish my meal. Is like being a poodle to fetch the wooden stick. Well, duty calls.**

**BUTCH: Uhh... Jenny... I... uhhh...**

**JENNY: Hey, there. You must be Butch, the new kid at my classroom. What did you think of School so far?**

**BUTCH: Okay, I guess. Listen, I... uhh...**

**JENNY: Yeah? Oh, shit! The city is in pearl. I BETTER GO! BYE!**

**Jenny zooms out of the roof and going to downtown to saved the day again like before and Butch feels so disappointed.**

**BUTCH: Geez. **

**BRAD: Sorry, Butch, but she got alot of responsibilities to protect our city from those evil encounters.**

**BUTCH: Your technique wasn't working at all. **

**Brad got grabbed by Butch's gripping hands holding him tightly and Brad almost loss his conciousness and Tuck is about to stop him.**

**TUCK: You leave him alone, Butch!**

**Tuck got punched by his own fist and he's down with his stomache'ache on the ground and Butch said something like threat in front of Brad's face.**

**BUTCH: Either get that girl's heart to mine or else. Got it?**

**BRAD: Got it.**

**Meanwhile the monster still rampaging downtown as the people screaming loudly but Jenny is trying her best to stop the monster before it's too late. Now, she'sblasting the monster with her zappers, weapon transfromations and punching and kicking until the monster got blast and exploded. The monster is dead and she have saved the day again.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: Well done, XJ9. That monster is so valenerable to your advantage. Group hug.**

**JENNY: Mom, you're embrassing me. Oh, god. I have to get back to School. Bye, Mom!**

**MRS. FREEMAN: Bye, Dear! Have fun!**

**Later, Jenny is back at School and then Butch is right behind her and she shriek as she looks at Butch.**

**JENNY: Butch, it's only you. You're scaring the crap out of me.**

**BUTCH: Sorry about that. Wanna surprise you with a beautiful corsage. Here.**

**JENNY: Butch, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?**

**BUTCH: Shoplifting atthe Flower... uhh... buying those at the Flower Shop. Did you love it?**

**JENNY: Yes. So you wanna be my date for the dance tonight?**

**BUTCH: How did you know?**

**JENNY: A lucky guess. I'm given you a answer to this wonderful moment. Yes, I'll be your date.**

**Jenny hugs him with love and Brad and Tuck are mad at Butch because he's a jerk wanting free love from a female robot but Jenny's friends wouldn't like it alot so they're about to make a plan.**

**TUCK: Confidentially, that jerk is so annoying for doing that.**

**BRAD: I hate to say this I absolutely agree with you. Sorry for the things I done to you.**

**TUCK: It's okay. Your apology is acceptable. Right now, we must stop Butch before Jenny's feelings hurt. But how?**

**BRAD: I'm thinking a business properstition for that banana brain. **

**Brad was thinking of a devious plan to put him out of School forever. At nighttime inside of Jenny's room, Jenny is finding a perfect dress for the dance tonight to impress Butch so she's trying her best for the fections of Butch.**

**JENNY: No. NO! NEGATIVE! Damn it, I can't find a perfect dress for the dance tonight. Wait a second. I can. Activating perfectional dress sequence.**

**Then, she's transfroms with a light blue dress with sparkles and everything around it. Now, she's absloutely beautiful with her new dress on herself.**

**JENNY: XJ9, you're one gorgeous robot. I'm pretty sexy.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: XJ9! BETTER HURRY UP! OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR APPOINTMENT! I MEAN YOUR SCHOOL DATE!**

**JENNY: I'M COMING OUT, MOM!**

**Jenny opens the door and her Mother was very impressed of her new dress so now she's given her compliment.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: Jenny, that's a remarkable dress I ever seen. Did you use that perfectional dress activation sequence?**

**JENNY: Yes, Mom.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: Looks great on you.**

**JENNY: Thanks, Mom.**

**The door bell ring and Jenny is going to get the door.**

**JENNY: I'LL GET IT!**

**Before she opens the door she's tiding up herself and then she eventually opens the door and saw Butch in a nice suit of his stolen at Tuxedo Shop around the corner. Jenny said something in a sexy voice.**

**JENNY: Hey, there, Butch.**

**Butch said something in a nervious way to say.**

**BUTCH: Hi, Jenny. Wow! You're looking so beautiful on that dress.**

**JENNY: Thanks. Like your suit. You're looking very sexy on that suit of yours.**

**BUTCH: Really?**

**JENNY: Absloutely. Well, we better get to School for our dance or we'll be late.**

**BUTCH: Right.**

**MRS. WAKEMAN: HAVE A GREAT TIME, YOU TWO! She's all grown up. I wish I'm 19 years old, too.**

**Mrs. Wakeman is crying a little because she's not 19 years old. Later at Tremorton High, everyone are looking sharp and then Butch and Jenny have enter the Auditorium as they saw them in shock with those two as couples and Brad and Tuck are at the table feeling fustratingly mad for what he did to them.**

**BRAD: Here's thatgoobertron. **

**TUCK: I'm ready to attack him with toilet paper and shaving cream.**

**BRAD:Uhh, Tuck? Those things we used for Halloween.**

**TUCK: So? I wanna a revengeful****opportunity to embrass him for good.**

**BRAD: No. There's gotta be a logical way to trash him. Hmm. Aha.**

**TUCK: What's aha?**

**BRAD: Follow me.**

**TUCK: I don't get it. What's aha?**

**Brad and Tuck are gonna do something the unpleasant to ruined their dance so they can convinced Jenny that bully boyfriend isn't a dream date at all.**

**D.J.: All righty, then, people! Let's get the dance started! PARTY, PEOPLE!**

**All the students are dancing with rap music called Whoop, there it is and they said the same title song while doing thier groove thing.**

**JENNY: Is this a great dance or what? **

**BUTCH: YOU SAID IT!**

**Suddenly, Tuck unting his shoelaces and then tied it back like a one big tied and scoot away and suddenly he fall down on the floor.**

**JENNY: Butch, all you all right?**

**BUTCH: I'm fine. Must've slippingon a wet floor. Let's get somerefreshments on the table.**

**JENNY: Sounds good. **

**Then, Brad is put something on the punch bowl and it's a peice of hair froma golden blone girl and then Jenny drinks the punch given by Butch and spits out the drink and said with shout.**

**JENNY: HAIR! YOU'RE GIVEN ME SOME PUNCH WITH THIS PEICE OF GOLDEN HAIR? EVER YOU'VE BEEN DATING WITH ANOTHER GIRL?**

**BUTCH: NO! I DIDN'T! HONESTLY!**

**JENNY: WELL, THIS DATE IS OVER!**

**BUTCH: WAIT! COME BACK!**

**BRAD: We did it! We're totally shut his date, permanently.**

**TUCK: Yeah. How would thought that our plan works perfectly well. I on the otherhand enjoys it alot.**

**Suddenly, Butch heardvoices and looksunder the table and saw Brad and Tuck.**

**BUTCH: You two. You guys are so deadmeat. **

**He picks up them with his anger overflowing with hatred.**

**BUTCH:You're destroying my dance with the beautiful girl I loved. Any lastwords before I pulverizedyoutwo?**

**TUCK: Wanna some smelly socks?**

**BUTCH: EWW! GROSS!**

**BRAD: RUN FOR IT! **

BUTCH: COME BACK, YOU TWO SONS OF BITCHES!

**Jenny was crying her eyes out because he's having a uncertain someone who's dating him a long time ago. While walking Brad and Tuck were running away from Butch.**

**JENNY: Guys, what in the universe are you doing?**

**BRAD: Runningaway fromhim.**

**BUTCH: YOU RUINED MY NIGHT!**

**JENNY: Whatis he talking about...? Wait a second. You guys ruined our perfect night. Why?**

**BRAD: Stopping you for making a big mistake, Jenny. That guy is not a cool guy. You gotta believe us.**

**JENNY: I wanting to believe you but you guys did was unforgettable. Ifyou guys ruined my perfect life one more time.I'll crush you like a rock closer at the beach. Let's go, Butch.**

**BUTCH: Gladly.**

**BRAD: She didn't believe us.**

**TUCK: Yeah. I guess there's nothing we can do.**

**SHELDON: Yes, there is.**

**BOTH: SHELDON!**

**Sheldon is stillJenny's boyfriend and he's a karate expert not amuscle bound guy but strength within himself. Back at the dance, all the students are still dancing while the music keeps on beating the beat and then without warning he gave her a kiss and Jenny kiss him back. Both of them are now kissing each other but more than that. Suddenly, both of them are still kissing closer to the locker but he's roughing her and she's uncomfortable with the position.**

**JENNY: Stop. That's enough. What were youthinking?**

**BUTCH: SHUT UP, TRAMP! I WANNA DO WHAT I WANNA DO!**

**JENNY: LET ME GO! YOU MORON! STOP IT! HELP!**

BUTCH: SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!

Butch smacks Jenny defendlesslyhard and she's crying and Butch is about tohave sex with her in abad way and then Sheldon came to stop Butch.

**SHELDON: Let her go.**

**BUTCH: What?**

**SHELDON: I say '' let her go".**

**BUTCH: What if I don't?**

**SHELDON: Then, you feel the wrath of Sheldon thekarate expert.**

**BUTCH: THAT'S IT! YOUR ASS IS MINE!**

**Butch let go Jenny and charing at him but when he give him fist but Sheldon anticipates his home by a karate chop.**

**CHOP! SMACK! THUD!**

Butch got hit pretty good by Sheldon's karate moves.

**SHELDON: A warrior can't have everything he or she wants. True potenial is the key to become a good person.You should listen my words or punishment can be arranged.**

**BUTCH: SHUT UP! **

**When he's facing him again he gots a gun insidehis own backpack and Jenny was shock that Brad and Tuck were telling the truth and she's very angry.Her arms are transforming into a net and fishing pole so she can captured Butch. Butch's gun open fired at Sheldon.**

**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! CHOP! KICK! PUNCH! KAPOW! THUD!**

**SHELDON: You're so unpredictable, Butch. Maybe you've stay insidein the solitary confinement wher you belong.**

**BUTCH: I'll kill you and nobody's gonna stop.**

**JENNY: I will.**

**Jennyswing the net and the hook grab his back and putting him into the net and his gun got confisicated by local officers. Jenny hold Sheldon and kiss Sheldon. Brad and Tuck were there to see what's going on and saw Butch got arrested.**

**OFFICER# 1: You won't getyour gun inPrison for a long time.**

**JENNY: Take that peice of trash back to Prison.**

**BUTCH: You will pay for everything, Jenny. Especially you, Sheldon. You all will pay.**

**Then her arm moves longer to punch his stomach to shut him up and he groans by ahard punch. All the students cheering loudly Sheldon and Jenny hugs each other and kissing.**

**BRAD: WAY TO GO, SHELDON!**

**TUCK: YOU'RE THE MAN IN THE HOUSE!**

**JENNY: Brad. Tuck. I owe you guys aapology. You were right about that guy. He's such a inconsiderate jerk wanna have some fun, inappropriately speaking. I'm sorry for the way I acted to you guys. Can you guys forgive me?**

**BOTH: Of course, we forgive you, Jenny!**

**ALL: AWW!**

**JENNY: What are you guys are looking at? WE HAVE A DANCE TONIGHT!**

**All the students are back at the dance and keep on dancing before the day is over so now Sheldon and Jenny were dancing together when Tuck is feeling so lonely until a certain tall girl came closer to him and ask.**

**GIRL: You poor thing. And on a special night like this. Wanna be my date?**

**TUCK: Sure.**

**BRAD: I guess I was wrong.**

**JENNY: MM-HMM! I LOVE YOU, SHELDON!**

SHELDON: I LOVE YOU, TOO, JENNY!

**Both still kissing at each other along with the students around the auditorium and everything is going smoothly but Butch won't be around for a long time.**

* * *

**What a great story, huh? Jenny gots a perfect gentlemen to have with. Now, everything's gonna be okay so don't be messing Jenny and Sheldon.**

**BOTH: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!**

**Gulp.**

**Review my story and more stories yet to come.**

**THE END**


End file.
